


Wanted

by Bittenhearts13



Series: Monkey Business and Gunshots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dissociation, FAHC, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Raywood, Sleepy Cuddles, gta verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittenhearts13/pseuds/Bittenhearts13





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



_"Look where we worship. We all live in the city._ _The city forms- often physically, but inevitably psychically- a circle. A Game..._

_When play dies it becomes the Game._

_When sex dies it becomes Climax._

_All games contain the idea of death._ "

-Notes On Vision by James Douglas Morrison

* * *

   


Ray wakes up to piss, because he has the bladder of a kitten, and he does his best not to wake up Ryan too. He does his business and sits down on the floor for a minute.

Today was rough.

Michael had nearly killed them all with his reckless behavior, Ray can still feel that tension coil in his fingers from the explosion. He wants to get hands back on his stupid, pink sniper rifle and just pot, pot, potshot people off the street till he feels better. Till that tension isn’t as binding, as trigger happy as it is now.

He swears he still has dust on his shirt from that falling building.

“Ray? Are you okay? You’ve been in there for a couple hours now.” Ray shakes himself from the stupor he doesn’t remember getting into.

Ryan’s voice is dripping with sleep, soaked in worry. The door groans open as he stands, the old motel’s neon sign leaks light into the dingy cream of the bathroom. He turns to look at Ryan but catches eyes with a stranger in the mirror instead. Some skinny kid with a too big sweatshirt and shaggy hair stands where he should be. He puts his hands to his face and the stranger does the same. He feels the vastness of the small room sit on his chest.

“Rye, is that me?” He can see Ryan’s gaze on the stranger go soft. The stranger’s dark eyes go wide and fearful as he feels.

“Yeah Ray, that’s you.” Ray finally looks Ryan head on, he simply can’t look at this chicken skinny, Hispanic kid anymore. Ryan simply wraps the smaller boy into his arms. Ray traces the scars on Ryan’s arms, and tries to slow his breathing. “You’re okay, you’re safe. I’m safe…We’re **alive**.”

When did he start breathing so heavy and fast?

Where were they again?

The pink and green neon flickers against the blonde of Ryan’s hair.

Right, The Paradise Motel.

Ryan’s arms tighten around him as he shudders out a quiet sob.

            “Ryan.”

            “Yeah?”

            “I just want to go back to bed.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yes.”

            “Can you walk?”

            “No.” Ryan hefts Ray’s legs into his arms as well, carrying him back to the stained bed.

Ray’s head falls twenty feet before finishing the three foot drop to its pillow.

**_He doesn’t feel real._ **

Ryan closes the curtains of their room, the neon drowned in blackness and the warmth of the Los Santos City outskirts.

            “You know Michael and Gavin will be worried about you.” Ryan’s breathe feels hot and warm against his neck.

            “Jack too, she always worries.” He whispers back.

Ryan’s kiss is soft, just like everything else about him when he’s Ryan. It’s dorky, sweet, sunny haired, blue eyed, Georgia-boy Ryan who presses Ray against him and kisses him like they’re running out of time. It’s not The Vagabond, who’s cold and calculated grip is often more off putting than not, it’s his sweet Ryan.

Ray tries not to think about how Ryan is kissing this stranger’s body with him in it. He tries to lose himself in the kiss. For a minute there, he does. With his left leg thrown over Ryan’s torso, and Ryan’s strong hand at his neck, he almost does.

            “Do you know how good you look like this?” Ray buries his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck and tries to hide the tears. Ryan simply holds him after that, muttering something that's half sweetness, half cherry pie in his ear.

Ray falls asleep as Los Santos’ most wanted, next to one of the FBI’s most wanted, and his last thought before he falls back into the darkness of his head is that he’s _wanted_.

That’s enough for him.

   



End file.
